Devilok
"If my kind is the supposed species of evil, then I'm the ruler of Evil" Quote from Black Devil Black Devil is the leader of the evil race, the Mimes, ruler of the Graveyard and is an Eclipsing Destroyer and is the main antagonist of Ha-Ha-Ha and the leader of The Eye of Despair. He is one of Alexander Grant's favourite creations and is confirmed to be his most evil monster. He has gone by hundreds of names, the most popular are Devilok, The Back Clown,' '''and '''Black Devil',' '''the one used the most. He is the writer of the 7 deadly sins as he created them aswell, as he says that a person is truly evil if they have done all seven. He is usually the arch-nemesis of Alex in most fictions and is used more than most in Grant's crossovers. He is a key part of the Eclipsing Prophecy as he fears it since the prophecy says that the Eclipsing Hero will finally kill him forever and end the threat of the mimes. It is also known Black Devil also had three split personalities: the Comedy Personality the first and dominant one, the Tragedy Personality the second one, and finally the Evilest personality, the last and most powerful personality. Personality Black Devil is a monstrous being with a hideous personality. He has a very large tendency to think that mercy is a fate worse than death, example by torturing a person for eternity within the Flames of evil and also make them be killed by Nightmare Reapers forever. He also is very sadistic as he listens to people scream in and agony and death and hearing their cries for their lives and usually makes recordings of it and uploads it onto the internet for people to watch and always laughs at hundreds or thousand of multiverses suffering in torture. He is also the first person to have ever been born speaking Darksaye, the language of evil, meaning that he is born evil and has no speck or any form of good within his body. He also has a fondness for making people turn on each other and laughing at the results. He has a sick and vicious sense of humour as he thinks torture and fear and a very agonising and painful death is funny and entertaining. Though the he has a weakness that all things of evil fear, he fears dying and will do anything to prevent it, even at the cost of many things. He also is able to make allies with many villainous beings but will inevitably betray them and either kill them or enslave them to his will. He also has a very dark, raspy, loud and slick voice. The only being that he trusts at all is his right-hand man Kirikrilox since he can also read souls and Kirikrilox is the only being alive with eternal faith in Black Devil. Black Devil also has three split personalities that affect Black Devil's voice and appearance. The Comedy Personality The Comedy Personality of Black Devil was the first personality of his three personalities as it was the one Black Devil was born with and is the most likely dominant personality as it is in control the most. This one makes Black Devil take the form of the common Black Devil look and the voice is a high-pitched monster voice. The Tragedy Personality The Tragedy Personality was the second of Black Devil's split personalities. This one was more reasonable and calm and controlled but continued his evil journey. This one makes Black Devil look like an elderly man with not much chest clothing and has a voice of a soft-low and controlling voice. The Evilest Personality The Evilest Personality was the third and most powerful personality as it's power doubled their already insane power. It comes forth when the Comedy and Tragedy personalities agreed on something but they rarely did so it barely came forth but it can come forth whenever though. The Evilest is like a combination of both the Comedy personality's sadism and insanity and the Tragedy's patience and sight of potential but with a few extra parts of its own personality. It is filled with rage and aggression and murderous intent and kills anything that even flickers an action of annoyance to it. The Evilest's appearance is the Comedy's in a new outfit and pitch black skin and the mouth is almost invisible and its voice is low and demonic and also raspy and whispery. Appearance Black Devil is a mime so he can choose his form but he prefers to take the form of a 9 ft high being with a very slim figure. His arms about 7 feet long and feet about 4.5 ft long and has a neck a foot long and has crooked legs. He has three dark grey scarves and several short capes around his chest and has three belts on his abdomen and several short jacket tails surrounding his lower half except an opening on the front. He appears to have shoes like blades and has grey bandaged hands and 5 black sharp claws on each hand. He appears to have a pointed head with a black and dark grey striped head and has a mask over his eyes and his mouth is allowed to be seen. His mouth isn't round when it moves, instead it moves like and diamond shape being moved around and his eyes are purple. His body is made of metal from all over the graveyard so his skin colour is actually a wet-metal like silver. His mask is also his fingers digging into his face and pulling down to cover the top half of his face to make a mask because he thinks a mask makes a villain look more menacing. His face has sharp elfish ears, has flat spiky hair with a white shine. He has a pointed nose pointed and doesn't have eyebrows and he has pupil-less glowing purple eyes and has silver skin and has a pointed chin and looks like a 20 year-old. Biology Reputation Black Devil was made by the Flames of Evil to accomplish their goal to completely make the ultimate evil and rule the Graveyard with an iron fist with all the forms of a true villain. He is a sadistic, treacherous, ruthless, cunning, immortal, greedy, powerful and destructive monster that would do anything to get what he wants and is famous for having more insanity than anything alive and has an evil sense of humour. He is so powerful that on the day he was born, he destroyed the entire population of three galaxies and people say that when Black Devil walks, existence itself screams in either agony or pain or both. He is also the reason Orchid was created. History Birth The Flames of Evil forged Black Devil within the Mountain of Hate on the planet, the Crib of the Dead by making an ocean of metal within the Mountain and sacrificed half of the Graveyard's population for him to live and two large skeletons hammered the metal until they made a cocoon of metal which shattered and Black Devil was forged. ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) The Corruption of Princess Annebeth Black Devil and Kirikrilox wait for Princess Annebeth to arrive at the Abyss of Corruption and when she arrives to take the Abyss, she is shocked to find Black Devil and Kirikrilox awaiting her and they greet her as she enters the abyss and is on the platform with her army, the Phoenix Kingdom, behind her. She tells them to surrender but Black Devil giggles at the thought of surrendering to her and Kirikrilox reveals that Annebeth has slowly been corrupted by the Flames of Evil and the corruption is not just too deep to be removed but that Annebeth is also nearly corrupted and she tells them to shut up but then Black Devil tells her that the reason that she should accept the flames as their power is "too great" and that Annebeth should just bow down and then after several yells for them to be silent, Annebeth yells in Darksaye, the language of the Flames and Black Devil says "I told you so" and he tells her to bow and she is forced to as Black Devil has the power to control evil and Black Devil summons hundreds of mimes and nightmare reapers and they restrain her entire army and then Black Devil pulls out his lantern Despairex and he tells Annebeth that evil isn't so bad and he whispers into her ear "The Graveyard will grant you your greatest wish" and she realises that Black Devil was the soothsayer that made her want to conquer the Graveyard and Black devil reveals that she never wanted to unite all things, she wanted to have her heart beat at last and Black Devil says that this is a rare occasion as he is not being treacherous for once and he tells Annebeth that he can make her heart beat and he tells her to show him her chest and she does and Black Devil plunges his hand into her chest and pulls out her grey and silent heart and says that this will hurt and he shoves Annebeth's heart into Despairex's flames and he keeps it within there despite Annebeth's screams of pain as she is linked to her heart and then Black Devil then pulls her heart out and it is purple and scarred but it is now beating and for the first time in her life, Annebeth experiences warmth for the first time and she takes the heart out of Black Devil's hand and she shoves it into her chest and she seals it and she joins Black Devil out of gratitude and Black Devil pulls off his mask and smiles in success and finally accomplishing his plan to corrupt the Hospital. Skills Immortality : Possession of the Unliving : Relationships Kunchong : Von Stein : Notes * Black Devil was also the creator of the title "Eclipsing Destroyer" * Black Devil also doesn't have any parallel versions of himself, making him unique within existence. * Upon discovering who the Eclipsing Hero was, Black Devil was so shocked he entered a fit of rage so large he wiped out billions of multiverses all by himself before fainting.